Fuhai Yoku
Fuhai Yoku (腐敗よく fuhai yoku; Eng Lit Translation, "Depravity's Desire,") is a contract enforcer, assassin, sabateour, and spy of the Inner Circle, designated as a Dog. Unknown to the majority, Fuhai is also being taught secret hidden dark arts by the notoriously enigmatic Dragon, Yashin Shiyōnin. Appearance: Fuhai embodies a lithe, athletically inclined young man in his early 20's. He has a prominent shade of raven black hair that is wild and unruly, often showing distinctive spikes on it, while from the temples down he has contrasting white hair that run down to his shoulders and the upper part of his back. He sports a pair of menacing red eyes and complimenting black lips, hardly a single scratch is upon his body save for faint scarring along his back, showing a previously abused life. His most predominent attire is that of a sleeveless gray jacket with white fur sleeves around his shoulders and a white fur collar that wraps around the back and sides of his neck, leaving collar bones and upper sternum in view to allow a view of a ornate necklace. Below this is a white sash that holds up a distintive yellow pair of slacks with a black webbing design, followed by a pair of thigh-high heeled brown boots. Another interesting accessory on his person is a pair of grey fur-laced wristbands. Personality: Fuhai is a underlying evil hidden behind a mask of soft indifference, to direct apathy towards others. He's often seen as a sadist monster, having a sociopathic pleasure in seeing others suffer as he often enjoyed making his targets or enemies writhe in pain before he ends their suffering in a grotesque execution move. Among the other Dogs, he's seen as the "bully" of the group, often going out of his way to the Fullbringers ''and antagonizing them, even going as far as goading them into one-on-one fights for him to grind them into the ground for their efforts. Often belittling humans, Fuhai thinks humans are nothing but "objects for my amusement," and nothing else. Fuhai's relationship with the illusive ''Dragon, Yashin Shiyōnin, is that of a esteemed prodigy, with the latter believing in his talent and arranges for him to go on special missions exclusively on his behalf while fronting as a Inner Circle contract. Fuhai's vast array of unusual magicks and Kidō have been seen as a potential for being one of Yashin's "successing vessels", allowing him to reach further into knowledge that hasn't been touched before. Synopsis: -The War of Four: Courts and Circles (debut) Affiliations: History: TBD Powers/Abilities: Abnormally High Spiritual Power: Fuhai retains incredibly high spiritual power, especially for a entity in his position as the designation of Dog ''of the Inner Circle. Capable of channeling a darkened atmosphere around himself and the air for a good mile, Fuhai has a menacing spiritual pressure that can easily choke the life out of low-spirit class individuals, causing them to pass out while intimidating '''Lieutenants '''and even '''Captain'-class entities think twice before engaging. His mentor, Yashin, once stated his power is like a dark maelstrom, aiming to consume and twist anything it comes into contact with, never ceasing and never brightening for a second, embodying him as a being of darkness itself. Innate Spiritual Energy Control/Manipulation: Fuhai has one of the few gifts that rival that of some of the most well-trained Soul Reapers and Hollow-based creatures. Capable of not even moving an inch, Fuhai can subconsciously bend the flow of hostile energy around his form, leaving him unmarred and untouched by the base ability. When witnessed to this power, Yashin describes Fuhai as a entity embodying the principles of a gravity well or a singularity, capable of emitting a constant field of repulsing and rotating force that keeps him from being touched by any known spirit-based attack. Consciously, Fuhai goes through daily mnemonic training by utilizing his muscular contractions and appendage movements to control the spirit-based forms of attacks and either channel his own power, the atmosphere's collective of spiritrons, or by itself and utilize it in a manner he chooses. In theory, Fuhai has a greater mastery and control over harnessing the atmosphere's spiritronic fabric than even Quincies are capable of. When perfected, Fuhai can be capable of utilizing the energy within beings around him to his will, even capable of causing them to spontaenously combusting or crippling them within an instant. Hiken Arashi (ひけんあらし hi ken arashi; Eng Lit Translation, "Blood Blade Storm,"): By manipulating tens of thousands of spiritrons around his body, he can create dozens of crimson-colored cutting-based energy blades, from which he can direct with a simple flick of his wrist and fingers. With incredible lethal affect, its one of his most favored and widely used abilities to use against his opponents. High Reaction Timing/Speed: Due to his innate prodigious Spirit Energy abilities, Fuhai underwent incredibly stressful physical excercises and martial artist training in the ways of Hakuda. Building up his stamina to incredibly heights, Fuhai is capable of moving at speeds where he can sidestep a speeding sword thrown by a marksman master as if it was standing still. This honed speed allows him to initialize "bursts" of speed that takes akin to that of a high-speed maneuver. Quite easily able to keep up with some of the most gifted Shunpō, Sonido, and Bringer Light practitioners, Fuhai is a fearless blur on the battlefield, fueling his already staggering stack of abilities he's acquired over the years. Elite Hakuda Practioner: Capable of utilizing a deadly array of martial artististic techniques, styles, and stances, Fuhai is well versed in hand-to-hand combat, having been personally taught by willing mentors within the Inner Circle, with Yashin Shiyōnin being among them, excelling in a rapidly adjusting manner, able to adapt and overcome many circumstances when he was lacking or weak, building himself up to be a very capable hand-to-hand martial combatant. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Unholy Contract Form: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):